


The devil's hold

by Shiraioki



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraioki/pseuds/Shiraioki
Summary: Murdoc knew what he was getting himself into when he signed a deal with satan;yet he thought himself smart enough to get out of it.and he didBut the devil doesn't forget ,and doesn't forgive.If the deal is null,then he'll take back what he gave to murdoc.Everything.





	1. Premonition

It isn't uncommon for 2D to have a nightmare;there's a lot of memories to choose from,some don't even need to be twisted by his mind as he let sleep take its hold on him.so he isn't very surprised that he woke up in a cold sweat one evening in his room at the spirit house,what did surprise him was the state he found himself in as he woke up.

tears streaked his face,and he could feel his throat becoming sore - was he screaming? - as he took large gulps of air,but what worried him the most - what he couldn't take his eyes from - are the scratch marks decorating his forearms.they looked like someone passed a razor over his skin,some dotted with little beads of blood.

It wasn't him.this couldn't have been his doing.conscious or unconscious he swore he wouldn't--

A loud banging on his door jolted him from his thoughts." hey 2D.can ya keep it down for me. m' tryin' to pass out here " slurred murdoc from behind the door.

" m' sorry Murdoc " replied 2D,wiping the tears from his face, " I'll try to be quiet " .Murdoc mumbled something incoherent and went back to his room evident by the Loud bang and "owww my head" that followed.

With Murdoc gone 2D was back again with his own thoughts.he started to panic a bit,remembering the last time someone caught him with these kind of wounds.he needed to bandage these cuts befor anyone else wakes up.so he slowly got up from where he was on the bed ,resolved to take the first aid kit from the second floor bathroom and go back to his room without making another sound.

But as his luck would have it.he opened the door to see noodle standing there ,seemingly mid knock.he quickly hid behind he door frame.only peeking his head out.

" sorry to bother you this late 2D " said Noodle

" s' alright love.you need somethin ? "

" Not really,I saw Muds go up the stairs bout an hour ago and now..I heard screaming,or I think I did what with my headphones and all.he didn't come to pick a fight with you did he? " She asked.

" No.just had a bad dream I think " said 2D shrugging.

" you wanna talk about it? " She asked.

2D thought for a bit " maybe tommorow yeah? "

Noodle smiled,seemingly satisfied with that answer for now.she turned back to go downstairs." night 2D " she waved back

" night noods " said 2D.he waited till she was out of sight.then breathed a sigh of relief.he's glad Nodle was the one who caught him and not Russel;both of them can tell when 2D was giving bullshit half-truths,but at least Noodle will wait for 2D to talk to her on his own,Russel just keeps quiet and stares until 2D tells him what's wrong.

Thankfully,he was able to go to the bathroom,take the kit,and go back to his room without a hitch.inside his room again,2D had time to reflect on the dream that woke him up.he couldn't remember a single thing.

great.

Though maybe for the best .thinking about his nightmares usually gave him a headache.

He finished bandaging his arms,took 2 pills to help him sleep.and flopped on his bed.not seeing the shadows moving in his room.

On the other side of the hallway,where Murdoc's room lies,the man in question was still reeling from his own nightmares.the words "demonic visions" kept popping up in murdoc's brain but he thought it's best to ignore all of that horse crap.the last time such a " vision" - and he really can't say it without quotations -  graced Murdoc's consciousness was when the band dropped its third album 10 years ago.after years of bullshittting satan that he "wasn't actually famous" and that he "needs to hit it REALLY big",the visions suddenly...stopped.and murdoc was all the grateful for it.he thought the whole business of using pig's blood instead of his own blood would've paid off in nulling their aggrement,and that satan was too busy and too proud to chase down his mortal soul. but the most recent "vision" was making murdoc think that maybe - and that's a small maybe - satan still holds a bit of a grudge.

_" No takebacksies "_

_" we'll see about that,Faust "_

A shudder ran through Murdoc as glimpses from his nightmare replayed in his mind.satan showing up as his father,his own hands burning,iron bars,and horrible screaming that followed him to the waking world.

but he'll fix this mess one problem at a time.he already started by telling 2D to put a sock in it.without resulting to violence (as he did promise to become a...what's it called? a better person? yeah that's probably it.)

Speaking of 2D,Murdoc really needed some of his pills right about now,what with his headache beating like a drum.and as it stands he's not gonna sleep anytime soon.

Murdoc got out of his bed for the second time this evening,heading for 2D's room.he didn't bother knocking this time,knowing how fast 2D falls asleep while on his meds.and opened the door to the singer's room.

The room was the same as he remembered it.even though the band changed their home many times already.2D's room always remains a constant.

Same sheets,same posters,same keyboards,and somehow the same pile of dirty clothes are found in any place 2D calls his room.

though he couldn't remember the last time he was invited into 2D's room.that used to be a recurrent thing once,with stu dragging him to his room in Kong studios to listen to a new melody for their album,and with murdoc complaining every second of the way.

Those memories never failed to highlight the emptiness in murdoc.like an empty spot in an old shelf,you wonder what was sitting there,and when you remember what it was,you wonder why you threw it in the first place.

He sighed,guess he wasn't as drunk as he though.usually the alcohol and sex took care of those..feelings.

He walked towards 2D's nightstand,knowing full well that the bottle of pills were there,he took it out,popped a couple of pills in his mouth when something caught his eyes.

The fist aid kit thrown near the bed,and the bandages around 2D's arm.it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happend,especially with the singer's past record.a flash of anger went through murdoc,tnen that angre turned into something foul that ate murdoc form the inside,though he couldn't figure out why for the life of him.his mind helpfully supplied the word "Guilt" .

he tried to reason that this couldn't be about him,that he hadn't done anything recently to push 2D to hurt himself.but who was he kidding.

It's always about him,it's always his fault.

he'll talk with noodle about this in the morning,she's always been the one to know what to do when 2D got like that.he bent down and stared at the singer's face,then at the bandages.murdoc extended his hand to touch 2D's arm when the distincitve feeling of being watched hit him from behind like a brick.

Murdoc nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around,he felt uneasy,like he should be seeing something that was clearly there but his mind refused to show him what it was.he was acting like an idiot ,he told himself.A bloody pansy.but even the part that was telling him this didn't seem convinced .

He heard a small moan from behind him,turned around to see 2D.and just like that the feeling was gone.he didn't realise he was holding his breath until he sat on the floor.another small moan pulled his attention back to the sleeping singer.

_A nightmare_ ,thought murdoc,as he instinctively threaded his fingers in 2D's hair.this calmed 2D, as it always did.

Murdoc sighed,got up,then got out of the room.he didn't need to think about anything but himself now,and he has enough problems to worry about.

_2D can take care of himself.i've got my_ _ow_ _n_ _dem_ _ons_ _t_ _o_ _vanquis_ _h_ ,  thought  murdoc.though  he  couldn't  tell  where the  lie  was  in  that  sentence, maybe  all  of  it  was.

He turned around one last time to look at the sleeping figure, then closed the door.the sound of the lock loud and eerily final  


	2. vanishing

The next morning had 2D in an arguably better mood than last night,but waking up to the smell of noodle's famous 'everything' pancakes usually does that to him.

he crawled out of his bed after checking that he had clean pants on ,went to the bathroom,and tried to put his bedhead under control without using a mirror (he's pretty sure it was there last night).then skipped downstairs towards the kitchen.

" mornin' Noodle " chirped 2D as he sat down.

" It's 2 p.m D " replied Noodle in the same cherry note,not taking her eyes from the food on the stove.

" Can i have some of your 'everything' pancakes? "

" you know I don't call them that anymore " said Noodle " that was back when Murdoc never bothered to stock the fridge,and I was really hungry,so I went to the kitchen without Russ to supervise the use of sharp objects "

" then what happened? "

Noodle laughed " same thing that happend the first 38 times I told that story D, I threw everything edible in a batter and made pancakes "

She stacked the pancakes in two separate plates,put one in front of 2D and sat with the other " that'll be 120$ " said noodle with a shit-eating grin

" that's more expensive that last time,innit? " said 2D with a mouthful of pancakes

" it has chocolate chips this time "  

After a moment of silence,2D looked up from his plate " these are really good Noo- " he cut himself short after taking a good look at Noodle's face.

her mouth was downturned,she hadn't touched her food,and she kept staring at 2D,as if trying to see something she missed.

" D " said noodle

" yeah? "

" what happened to your arm? "

2D swallowed " how did you know? " he asked

" You're wearing a t-shirt ,might wanna wear something longer next time "

" Oh "

" Yeah "

Another moment of silence passed,then noodle sighed and started to eat her pancakes.2D took another mouthful.

" Is it about last night's bad dream? " asked Noodle

" mmhm "

Noodle looked at 2D " you don't have to tell me if you don't want to "

" I know "

" so...you wanna tell me about it ? "

"..no "

" that's okay.can I ask about the injury ? "

"...yeah "

Noodle smiled " okay.after breakfast then "

2D smiled back.he liked this.he liked that Noodle never calls them 'nightmares' and he likes that she listen to his rubbish.he likes that she asks but never demands an answer.

They finished breakfast.and sat down in the living room,with Noodle asking questions and 2D answering what he felt like answering.

" Does it hurt ? "

" No "

" is it deep? "

" mm,no I don't think it is "

" want me to change the bandages ? "

"....alright "

Noodle got up and went upstairs.coming back with the first aid kit.

" alright,let's see what we're working with here,aaand... " Noodle stopped mid sentence, starring at 2D's forearms.2D did too.as they were impeccably,impossibly,empty.

Not a cut in sight.

" last night.there were cuts.i saw them "  spoke 2D.slowly and deliberately,stopping after every sentence.he looked at Noodle " I'm not lying "

" I believe you blue.you won't lie about these things " said Noodle. " maybe you thought they were there,maybe it was your bad dream " added noodle after a moment of silence,sensing 2D's glooming mood.

" maybe " said 2D,though he still sounded a bit off.

" hey, look at me.this is a good thing " she put his hands between hers, " means you kept your promise "

2D perked up at this "yeah,I guess it does" He gave her a small smile. " maybe it was that bad dream,and I thought it was there when it wasn't. i mean,it was awfully dark "

Noodle smiled " see ",then stood up and stretched " now come on ,go get ready.we have work today "

" The strobelite video,right? "

" Yup "

2D looked around " where's Russel and Murdoc ? "

" Russ is doing the 'mental preparation' he does every time he goes out,and Murdoc is god knows where.though he said he'll be there ". Noodle was climbing the stairs when she turned back to 2D " you gonna be okay ? " She asked.

2D made a two thumbs up.grinning at Noodle.Then started going up to his own room.as he was going inside he heard Noodle shout from her room " and wear the shirt I bought for you ! "

" but I wanna wear the black one with the stars " he shouted back

" NO "

" FINE. BUT I'M RIDING SHOTGUN "

" FINE.DONT FORGET TO REMOVE THE TAG FROM THE SHIRT "

" STOP SHOUTING " yelled Russel from his room.

2D heard noodle laugh from her room.he smiled as he began to change,removing the tag from his new shirt -colourful with lovely floral patterns- and putting it on.

He went to throw the tag in the trash when he noticed last night's garbage - his first failed attempt to bandage his arms- he picked it up,and saw clear small drops of blood on the bandage.

He shivered,as if a cold breeze just hit him,but the only window in his room was closed.

" It's nothing " muttered 2D,barely hearing his own voice " just a bad dream.it's just--just a nightmare"

He threw the bandages back to the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this trash I keep writing (*￣▽￣)d


	3. Encounter

Murdoc could still hear the screams hours after he woke up from that nightmare.not that he got a wink of sleep last night - stupid pills didn't help - but that's not the first time nightmares kept him up like that.

Murdoc's not one to regret anything in life,but boy is he regretting the deal with good ol'satan.the older he got the more he realised that he didn't need anyone's help to reach where he is now,he got here on his own,his work,his talent.

He got up from his bed,to where his bass diabolo sits. " all of this- " says murdoc as he goes to pick it up " -for a bloody bass "

A searing pain,a scream,and a thud.

Murdoc held his burning hand,trying to keep his breathing under control.he kept staring at his bass like it might jump and poke his eyes out.

what.the fuck.was that.

" Right " said murdoc with a grimace " guess I've lost that privilege "

He got up,kicked the bass all the way under his bed.then went to the bathroom to put some burn oitment on his hand. " ah.shit's gonna scar " said murdoc,a cruel laugh escaping him " but it covered the old git's cigarette burns so that counts for something "

his heart kept beating loudly in his chest.He tried washing his face to calm down but that didn't seem to help.he ran a hand through his hair,unkempt and greasy from habit now more than anything,and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

he was unsettled before.now he's terrified.

In the reflection he caught a glimpse of something he shouldn't be able to see anywhere but his dreams.

evil

Murdoc tore the mirror from its hinges and threw it so hard it shattered with a loud crash.that's how Russel found him a few moments later;rooted to the spot in the middle of the bathroom,surrounded by the fragment of the bathroom mirror with the water still running from he faucet 

" Muds? the hell is goin' on? " asked Russle " is that the mirror ? "

" i didn't like it " said Murdoc,faking boredom " it didn't capture the greatness that is me,you kno- "  He was pulled up roughly by his shirt off the ground.Russel's face didn't conceal what he thought about his situation,his jaw clenching.

" Murdoc I swear if you- ".murdoc never got to hear what the rest of that sentence was.becaue Russle suddnley stopped talking,just looking at Murdoc.he slowly let the other man down.but didn't say anything.this continued for about another minute,murdoc feeling more awkward and uncomfortable with every passing second 

" look mate if you don't have anything to say then just get out of my way yeah? " said Murdoc rapidly.but Russel didn't grace him with an answer.and it's not that he can make a break for it with Russel standing at the door.murdoc was willing to jump out the window at this point.

" Murdoc " said Russel with a leveled tone.

" yeah ? " said murdoc

" what did you do this time ? "

" made a deal with satan that's what "

" don't fuck with me muds " threatened Russel

" I'm not " said Murdoc,suddenly serious " just working out the kinks in that contract "

Russel pointed at murdoc " this better not be like last time "

" it's not "

Russle gave a long sigh and tuned around to walk out the door 

"  clean your mess up " said Russel as he closed the door

" just what I'm planning Russ "

\----

After that whole fiasco in the bathroom,Murdoc set out to drop 2D's problems on Noodle's head,scribbling a  _make everything pancakes for D_ on a piece of paper and sticking it on her door knowing that she will get it eventually.

Murdoc loathed talking to noodle about the personal issues of his band members, mainly because it always turns into a talk about  his personal issues.she always had a ways around his armor,a way he so graciously provided in the early days of the band.

The next thing on Murdoc's list is to buy a new bass,unless he prefers to be burnt everytime he tries to play a tune.Murdoc wasn't afraid that satan would hurt him,physically in any case.he choose the wording of his contract carefully,ensuring that not a single hair on his head is hurt and that doing so will break the contract.though that would only make the devil creative,and that's something he needs to be prepared for.

In the music shop,Murdoc's mood became more foul,as he kept trying - and failing - to recreate the sound he's so used to hear from diablo. " Oh for the love of sweet satan do you have something here that's not complete garbage "

" that's all we have sir " said the part-timer timidly

Murdoc had have a mind to break the bass he's holding in his hand when he heard a familiar voice.

" if ya break it ya buy it muds "

Murdoc turned around to see a face he hadn't seen in a long time " Ace? Is that you? What's a runt like you doing here ? "

Ace laughed "  good to see you too old man " they shook hands " as for what I'm doin' it's nothing illegal I swear "

" that's what you always say "  teased Murdoc

" nah it's for real this time " said Ace " the gang's all grown up and well. It's kinda lonely by myself,thought it was about time for a fresh start " Ace cracked his signature smug grin " I'm still a shit head though "

Murdoc looked at ace pensively " Satan's frilly dress,you have grown "

" took my sweet ass time.i'm 33 now "

Murdoc sat down in the shop with Ace,recalling the good times and catching up.Ace got out of townsville about 8 years ago " -cuz no one would hire me there.what can I say,my record precedes me " .He's been on a cross country trip ever since then,living from paycheck to paycheck until he landed here about 5 years ago,an old man helped him get his fotting here,then left him the music store after he died " he liked the way I played ,liked the way I gave head too " 

Murdoc cracked up " so this store is what ? Your inheritance from your sugar daddy ?"

" Oh like you're the one to talk,I remember that one time you told me about sir Alan Sugar- "

" -he wasn't called sir at the time you know,AND I refused "

" Yeah then what about that time you - " they continued bickering back and forth like that until Murdoc's phone rang.

" ah,shit.hold up a bit " he told Ace as he answered " You're currently speaking to god. so make it quick " he said over the phone.

" hey god, it's me noodle.think you can make it in time to head for shooting? "

" I'll meet you there "

" you better or I'm cutting off your allowance "

" Yeah Yeah.later " he was hanging up when he heard " wait,M urdoc "  over the mic

" what? "

" about 2D.you- "

" -oh shit,Noods you breaking up.gottagobye " he rapidly closed the phone.sighed,and turned back to Ace " listen.i'm outa time but I need you to do me a favour.get me a good bass.the best there is,not one of that cheap crap you're selling here "

" hey! Cheap,well made crap is pretty hard to come by you know "

" right,whatever.point is you've got a good ear for these kind of things and you're a fan of my work- "

"  -of Gorillaz you mean "

" same thing.stop interrupting.and get me a bass,don't care about the price "

" sure thing Murdoc " said Ace " but what about your old one? you wouldn't even let me touch that thing but if it's broken I can fix it for a decent price "

" sadly it's beyond repair " said Murdoc as he headed for the front door " I'm counting on you "

" Yeah.i'll see ya around " waved Ace as Murdoc hailed a cab to go to the shooting of Strobelite

\----

This was terrible .whoever had the brilliant idea of shooting the music video in a crowded club is officially on Murdoc's killing list.though his only saving grace is that his songs are the one being played instead of that ear-piercing,boring,repetitive music usually found in here.it didn't mean that he wasn't developing a serious headache,and Russel dosing off next to him didn't help either

Murdoc kept stealing glances at 2D from where he was sitting near Russel.he seemed to be doing well although a bit off.noodle seem to sense that as well,standing up to go on dancing the minute the music played,and - against the script - proceed to drag 2D on to the dance floor.2D's face lit up the moment noodle beckoned him to dance with her and by dance,he means the spastic constipated movement 2D calls dancing, making Murdoc roll his eyes and give a particularly long sigh.noodle didn't seem to mind though,as 2D's smile was dangerously contagious.This made murdoc conscoius of the last time he's seen 2D smile like...like he's actually happy to be here.

_oh great_ thought Murdoc  _it's those feelings again_

maybe no one would notice if he'd slip out for a drink or 3.

as he was getting up he heard Russel call him out "  where are you going?  "

"  oh  Russ.  Didn't know you had babysitting duties now "

" it's not that. It's just...this place don't feel so good "  said Russel as he rubbed his temple "  something evil is here muds "  the more Russel spoke the more Murdoc felt uneasy.

" what makes you say that ? Sure it's not anxiety kicking in ? "

" I can feel these things better than most.got haunted by something evil once you know "

" How can i forget about death following your fat ass around " Murdoc sighed " I'm just gonna go get drunk,call if you need me yeah ? " and left the table to make a beeline to the bar,where he kept ordering drinks until the bartender looked like a fine catch for him.he was chatting up to a fine bird when a man came up to him,he was large with thick mustache,large dark sunglasses,and a red fez.

" well well, never thought I'd see the famous Murdoc Niccals in this simple establishment "

" Yeah that makes two of us "  said Murdoc 

" then our meeting here is most certainly fate "

Murdoc raised  an eyebrow " i don't belive in fate.what's fun in a world that's pre-decided "

The man in question slid Murdoc a buisness card " well.say what you want,but i came here to do some buisness with a man,a buisness that sadly did not florish.making me in need of another partner.and fate has brought you here on the day I came " the man took a sip from his drink " I heard that you're a man of many needed talents Mr.Niccals,talents I highly value.feel free to contact me whenever you desire,and we shall arrange a meeting "

By now murdoc's inhibition was thoroughly face first in the dirt ,and he saw no danger in taking a strange man's sudden buisness proposal. " heh.if its more fun than this drab then count me in "

The man gave a full teeth smile that sent cfhills down murdoc's spine " excellent.bartender,make the gentleman a Hemingway "

The bartender slid Murdoc the drink while the man raised his own " a toast then.to the inevitability of fate "

The clink of the drinks were the loudest things in the club to Murdoc's ears.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a lot of liberties with this chapter,especially with the newer characters being introduced to the gorillaz universe  
> Let me know what you thing of this hot mess cuz it keeps me going (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞  
> Btw murdoc's drink has another name,Death in the afternoon.


End file.
